


The King

by JasonTheRipper



Series: King of the Shape Shifters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19th Century, A/B/O, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Kenny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Beta!Hange, Beta/Alpha!Ewrin, Beta/Omega/Alpha!Levi, Blanca!Levi, F/M, First Love, First Time, Foreplay, Fox Shapeshifter, Fox!Marie, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Guns, Human!Eren, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Killing, Knotting, Lobo the wolf king crossover, Lobo!Erwin, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa and Armin are Levi and Erwin's children, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Isabel, Oral Sex, Seton!Pixis, Soulmates, Subordinate!Furlan, Subordinate/Beta!Mike, Traps and poison, eruri - Freeform, wolf on wolf, wolf shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTheRipper/pseuds/JasonTheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band of outlaw wolf shapeshifters causing havoc in the region of Maria. Erwin, the large Alpha of the pack commands the raids on the farms, stealing and killing for their next meal. As the years went on he was soon named "The King" by the humans. A high priced bounty was set on Erwin's head as bounty hunters from all round came to claim the reward money. Every method they tried, Erwin and his pack escaped unharmed. When all the hunters failed, a lone man by the name of Dot Pixis decided to try his luck at killing the Alpha</p><p>The war between the last of the shapeshifters and Humans have began</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: usually consists of two leaders, the male and female and usually the parents of all the members in the pack. They make the laws and are the only two permitted to mate  
> Beta: second in command, usually with two different sexes, helps to enforce the pack's laws. Can be next in line to becoming alpha.  
> Subordinate: hunters, baby sitters and pups. Takes care of the smaller issues in the pack  
> Omega: lowest ranked wolf that takes most of the packs stress in order to keep the peace.  
> Herma: a small class that could mate with the same sex. A female with an enlarged clitoris and stored sperm. While a male has ovaries and womb 
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
> This is a character which to a book I read as a child. In it was the story story of a wolf and hunter. This is a retelling of that story to the best of my abilities.

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1**

 

 _In the mid 18th century there was a war amongst two species, the humans and the shape shifter. As humans began to branch outside of their own territory the shape shifters lost more of their land and food source. A war between the two was inevitable and in the end, it was humans that dominated the fight._  
  
_As the decades passed on the shape shifters' population dwindled, and Human population increased. More and more nourishment taken, bring the species to near extinction. By the 19th century, the shape shifters had become known as thieves and livestock killers._  
  
_When the livelihood of the people were being ruined by these wild creatures it wasn't long until a law was place. Two shot on sight. The shape shifters had little worth in the eyes of man, decades of stories and myths, making them out to be the villains or some representation of evil. All this and the experiences of shape shifter encounters led to one last war, a mission to eliminate the last of these creatures._

 

  **Winter, 1888.**

 

"Sir, We scouted the whole plains, there isn't even a single scent of prey nearby," A large golden coated wolf announced. "If I may suggest, Sir. We should try and hunt the livestock at the farms just south of here." the gold wolf watched his Alpha for any signs of agreement. "It seems only fair, they have wiped out most of our food source after all" the large wolf continued. Erwin was the Beta Male of his pack, he was a brilliant strategist and had the trust of most of the members in the pack.  
  
But for the Alpha, he had one main law that he wanted each member to follow.

  
_'Never go into human territory_ '

 

Keith, was the old Alpha of the Survey Corps Pack and with all his years of experience on this earth. He could see the dangers in coming into contact with human civilization "Erwin, We are putting the lives of our pack members at risk if we lead them anywhere near humans. I have witnessed the damage they could do. Our entire race is close to extinction because of them. I will not allow you to take the pack into farming land. No, we just have to keep looking, I am sure the scent of some deer will catch the air. Take Mike and go on another scouting mission." Keith said in a firm yet tired voice. The pack had been on the move for days now with no luck in discovering food. They were hungry and exhausted from their travels and the Alpha was starting to show signs of weakness. 

 

Erwin had held his head up high "l will go alone if I have too, I will go to the ranches and bring back a heifer for the pack" the Beta Male said. 

 

Keith let out a soft growl at the young male's defiance. When Erwin did not back off, Keith let out a soft sigh "There is another wolf shifting pack nearby. Where there is a pack there should be food. Keep looking" Keith ordered. 

 

Erwin turned his head away and gave a sideways glance "In all respect Alpha Keith, I will not let our pack starving over some theory of yours" Erwin stated before walking away.

 

Keith started to feel his Beta was slowly trying to take control over his pack. After his failure to find food and Erwin grabbed small meals for the pack, he feared he would slowly lose the support of his pack.

"Erwin! Erwin Get Back Here!" Keith called out, but the golden wolf did not listen, did not slow down or even show any intentions of doing so. Keith let out a frustrated sigh as he watched his Beta disappear into the thicket. 

 

\----

 

It took Erwin a few hours to reach one of the many ranches in the farming district. He had found himself being drawn to a Shepherd's property with the promise of an easy kill. The scent of sheep and goats filled the air around him as he got closer.  
  
_'This would have to do'_

He and his pack were not at all fond of mutton, but in times like these any meat would be suffice.

 

 

Erwin licked his mouth and gave the air another sniff. The smell was enticing, it called out to him to move forward despite the dangers that laid ahead. When he succeeded in entering the pasture, Erwin began to pace around the edge of the flock to observe the situation. 

 

The farmer had placed a few goats in the flock, probably to protect the sheep and keep the sheep from fleeing. Sheep would often stampede at even the smallest of threats, whether it be a danger to them or not. With the goats in the flock, the sheep will often crowd behind them at any signs of danger. The goats would drive away the predators that dared to come close. Getting a kill within this flock didn't seem as easy as Erwin had originally thought it would be.

 

In addition to the horned devils, a few shepherds slept amongst the herd with guns at the ready. It seemed Erwin had missed their scent as the smell of sheep overpowered the scent of man. 

 

If Mike were here, he would of sniff them out immediately with his brilliant sense of smell. Though If Mike was here, he would probably encourage Erwin to abandon this reckless plan as well.

   
Erwin circled around the flock in search for a weak individual. Like many of his kind, he had learnt that the most easiest hunts came when going after the ill, elderly or the yearlings. A large pack could take down an adult of any species, but on his own, Erwin didn't stand a chance of taking out a strong and healthy adult. But as Erwin circled and looked for an opening, he noticed this was no longer the case. No with animals as small and as flawed as the common sheep. Erwin could even take down a ram if he wished without any effort or injury to himself. This was too perfect, reasonable size and easy to kill, how could this go wrong for him.  

 

As if the Spirits of Nature were cursing him; the wind shifted and Erwin's scent was blown in the direction of the sheep the flock, which in turn caused tension amongst the herd. The sheep were not totally stupid as they started to huddle up with the goats, who were far from being cowardly, presented their horns to the golden wolf. They bowed their necks and marched forward in an attempt to push the wolf back. This tactic of bravery and show of strength would usually cause any predator to run for the hills. 

 

But Erwin, hungry and despite did not yield. He stood his ground and baring a set of sharp teeth to his prey. From sheep to goat, his target had changed and within moments he had subdued his prey. The goats now understanding the seriousness of their situation, took off with the sheep following close behind. 

 

The chosen goat let out call for help, but his comrades had abandoned him. Erwin did not kill it, he kept his mouth around the goat's throat and dragged it away from the scene. By the time the shepherd were able to react, Erwin was galloping to the safely of the hills. 

 

\-------

 

Once he was alone, he took his share of the meal. Going after the organs, something that would usually be fed to the Alpha pair. 

 

_Keith wouldn't mind if he just took a little right?_

 

After all, it would finally silence the goat once Erwin eats it. As the wolf's muzzle disappeared into the belly, the goat had finally stopped struggling and let out the last bit of air it had in it's lungs. 

 

It was the first good meal he had in days and once he took what he felt was enough, he carried the carcass back to where his pack was camping that evening. 

 

Winter was hard time for wolves, despite the hardship that came with the winter snow, (such as lack of food, increase aggression and overall hard time for the Alphas and Betas to keep their packs in line) It was also the mating season. It motivated the wolves to branch out of their pack and find a mate. 

 

For Erwin however, he saw it as another stressful event he had to deal with. He had long ago abandoned the idea of taking mate, he loved his pack and was loyal to it. The shifter could not even imagine himself leaving his pack for some bitch in her heat cycle.

 

Erwin had spent years living his life without being that affected by shifters in heat. But the scent that filled the air had gotten Erwin's attention, this one was different. Foreign, sweet and very strong. He let out a groan and lifted his noise in the air as he breathed the scent in. The wolf closed his eyes to focus on the smell that lingered in the air around him. The wolf was close by it seemed and it made Erwin's body shiver.  

 

He should be getting back to his pack, he should be bringing the goat back, not roam into another pack's territory. And yet here he was, his legs moving on their own and only going deeper and deeper into danger.  
  
  
It didn't take long to find the source, a small black wolf was pacing the area with his nose to the ground and his eyes concentrating on something Erwin couldn't exactly see. The black wolf came to halt with one paw lifted up and his posture crouched low to the snow. The wolf licked his lips as he slowly made his way forward. 

 

Erwin watched the other wolf closely as he moved through the snow, barely sinking in. Erwin's eyes widened as the wolf leaped up into the air and dropped into the snow face first. Half of the wolf's body had sunk into the snow and Erwin perked up to get a better look. Worried that the other wolf might of injured itself he allowed himself to move closer. 

 

But it seemed the tiny wolf had everything under control; with a few wiggles of his body, the black wolf pulled himself out of the snow. He had a rodent in his mouth and he pranced off with only a few flakes of snow attached to his fur.

 

He was the most handsome wolf he had ever laid his eyes, his coat was jet black with only a small white patch of fur on his neck. His stride was prideful, as if he were showing off to anyone that might of seen the hunt. His form was small and thin, probably the result of under nourishment. Even with the winter fur, it still made him look much more weaker than most of the shifters in his pack. Any questions or hopes of this being a rogue wolf was becoming more possible. Though he did remember something his Alpha said about a pack nearby.

 

Still, this did not deter Erwin as he followed at a distance. All intelligence and common sense had been thrown out of his brain in favor of getting close to the little black beauty. 

 

The ideal outcome however would be without a doubt scandalous. A shifter mating without any plans for keeping that mate was looked down upon. For Erwin, he knew he could never take a mate with his position. But for the first time in his life, the mating season was having a serious effect on him. 

 

Erwin could see the male in front of him tease up a little.

_'So he finally noticed me?'_

 

The black wolf stopped in his tracks, slowly beginning to sink into the soft snow as he looked back at his stalker. A look of annoyance was in his eyes as his stared at the larger wolf tailing him. The wolf knew full well what had caused this larger male to try and follow him. He had to deal with this every winter, and each of his courters had been left mangled and maimed. Grey eyes met blue and while there were no words uttered between them, their body language spoke for them. 

 

Erwin made himself look as big and as strong as possible as he pranced over. 

 

For a moment he could see a bit of interest coming from the tiny wolf as his head perked up a little and watched in silence. The black wolf's breath quickened and Erwin could swear smell the pheromones getting more profound, almost making it hard to smell anything else in the air. 

 

Erwin lifted his tail up and swayed it the air as he pranced forward with his head held high. 

 

The black wolf's attitude had changed as Erwin got close, he began backed away sideways. His eyes glared at the large male with threats of an attack if he got too close.

 

 Seeing the small male's behavior, Erwin dropped the act and decided to take a different approach. He didn't want to make the other shifter feel intimidated by him and so, his posture became less dominating. He took a few steps back and sat down and tilted his head to the right "I am Erwin, and your name is?" 

 

Only a muffled growl came as a response. 

 

Erwin blinked

 _'I see, not even a name?_ '

He stood up "I saw the way you hunted that prairie dog, that is quite a skill. Never seen another wolf use a tactic like that. It was beautifully done. Who taught you?" He asked, wagging his tail as he remembered the hunt. 

 

This time, the black wolf didn't growl, though his breath got heavier and his eyes softened up at him. 

 

Erwin took a step closer and the wolf backed up with just as much space "You are quite the amazing hunter. You're family is very lucky to have you in their pack" for a small second, Erwin could swear he saw a look off sadness in the wolf's eyes before his gaze hardened. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" His tail swayed with amusement "am I the first courter you've had? There is really no need to be shy around him" He took a another step closer and soon heard a low growl came from the small wolf. 

 

The small wolf's voice was no longer muffled by the rodent, it was clear, loud and carried serious threats. The black wolf bend down low, ready to strike if need be "why are you bothering me? I am not interested. Do you think that a bunch of kind and praising words will automatically make me present myself to you like some heating bitch" the black wolf snarled and snapped his teeth at the other male.

  
  
Erwin didn't have time to move back when the wolf had pounced and pushed him into the snow. When the shock of the attack was over, Erwin noticed the wolf's weighted much more than he should have. He let out a pained grunt and slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a wolf on top of him, what he got was far from it. 

 

The wolf had changed into his human form, usually used as a form of defense for their species. His face was pale with a very youthful complexion. His eyes were just as intense as in his wolf form, though signs of sleepless nights showed as dark bags marked just under his eyes. His hair was black in a undercut styled fashion. His body was without a doubt small for a human of his age and as he saw in his wolf form, he had very little muscle to speak of. 

 

_'Even in that human form, he still looks beautiful'_

 

As Erwin analyzed the man on top of him, he didn't notice the danger that was coming. While Erwin stared up into those grey eyes, the man pulled a knife out from his pants pocket and brought it to the wolf's throat

"One last warning, leave now or I will kill you" the man slowly pulled away to give Erwin the opportunity to run.  
  
The wolf rolled onto his stomach and looked up "I will leave. But can I at least know your name?" He asked softly in hopes his tone wouldn't provoking the shifter any further. Most would of left at the opportunity, they won't push it anymore deeper. But Erwin couldn't, he had to know this wolf's name.  
  
The man walked over to where he dropped the rodent and picked it up with his hand before slowly walking away. "It was nice to meet you nevertheless" the wolf got up, shaking the snow off of him and headed back to where he left his own killed.  
  
The man stopped and looked back at the golden wolf "Levi..." the raven haired man said softly.  
  
Erwin stopped and looked back at the man in shock.

"My name ... is Levi" he turned away "now will you leave me alone" Levi continued on his way and the wolf couldn't deny the strange feeling burning deep inside him.  
  
The name of the black beauty didn't leave his mind once on his trip back to his pack.

 

_'Levi'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fan fiction  
> Criticism is very much welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pack was as opposite to Erwin's as they could get.  While Erwin's pack ranging in a large number of unrelated wolves, Levi's was small, only consisting of three other members with only one of them being non-related.  Erwin's pack seemed to have some morality when it came to hunting, while Levi’s would often steal what they needed. Usually stealing from carts or going deep into the villages to steal from the shops.  The biggest difference between their packs would be the fact that Levi’s band took the safe approach and spent more time in their human forms than their wolf ones.  

   
  
  


  **Chapter 2**

 

Kenny was the ruthless leader of Levi’s pack. He was much taller than most of the shifters in the region. While not at all that broad in form, he did however compensate this by piling himself up in thick and heavy clothing to make himself look bigger than he really was. His true form showed a tall and thin wolf with a dark brown coat, a white underbelly and white muzzle.  

The Alpha was intelligent with a strategic mind. He had led his pack into raids that had over an eighty percent success rate and the merchants wanted nothing more than to have Kenny's head impaled on a spike. His monthly raids caused a great strain on the villages' and towns' markets. Despite all the success in obtaining food, the pack were still under nourished. Most of the food went to the Alpha with the leftovers (which was often very few) going to the rest of the pack. This fact, along with his aggressive nature; was the main reason for the pack's decline in numbers.  

Their pack wasn't always this small, they once had four other members. But when the Alpha pair were killed, Kenny took over the pack and took a mate by name of Traute. While it wasn't bad having Traute as the new Alpha female, she seemed to not be able to control her mate's aggressive behavior. Which had led to two other members leaving and a bad decided by Kenny leading to Traute's death. With the abandonment of half of his followers and the death of his mate. Kenny grew much colder to the remaining members, making them too scared to even think about leaving.

 Levi's reasons for staying in the pack however had nothing to do with fear. He didn't fear the Alpha or living the life of a lone wolf. What kept him there was his little sister, Isabel. After the death of his parents, Levi took full caring duties over her. Unlike him, she wasn't ready to leave the pack nor would he be able to feed her on his own without their health slowly deteriorating. While still in the pack, they could at least get what they needed to at least survive another day, even if it was as little as it was.  

 

 As Levi entered into the heart of his territory, Kenny spotted Levi carrying a prairie dog in his hand. The Alpha smirked and jumped down from his post by the rock. The tall man strutted over to Levi.

 "Awe, is dat for me, Brat." Kenny said.

 Levi backed up and bared his teeth, It was clear that it was no question. This was Kenny's way of demanding the food Levi had just worked so hard finding and hunting. "It's not mine, this belongs to Isa-" Levi was cut off when Kenny lunged forward, forcing Levi to dodge the attack.  

"Come on, Brat. Can't ya see your old uncle is starvin'." Kenny's words portrayed a hint of sarcasm.

Levi evaded back with each attempt the Alpha made to try and capture him. Levi had speed and agility on his side, Kenny could never match him on that. But when it came to stamina, he lacked in it greatly. So, when Levi felt himself getting too tired to keep up with Kenny's onslaught, he made his way up one of the trees where he knew Kenny couldn't climb.  

"God Damn Brat,  jus' ya wait til I get me hands on ya." Kenny barked as he took his hat off his head and threw it at Levi.  

Levi watched from the safety of the branch as the hat didn't even reach high enough to touch him. He stayed in wait, knowing Kenny will give up and go away soon enough. It was a waiting game that Levi knew he would win. He knew he might get a beating from the Alpha once he was caught again, but as long as Levi got the rodent to Isabel, everything would be fine.  

 

\-------

 

Furlan, the subordinate was watching over Isabel while she was going through her first heat. Not exactly sure how he could help her, he didn't really do much other than hold her and stroke her head.  

She would make small whimpers of discomfort and on some occasions would press herself up against Furlan and moan. Furlan was even starting to look at Isabel in a different light, just being near her made him feel light headed. It was like he was on a sweet and wonderful kind of drug whenever she would lean in or nuzzle up against him.  

When Isabel finally fell asleep, Furlan took the time to stare at her face, her pale skin, her tiny nose, her plump lips. Those lips had looked so inviting and as he leaned down to kiss her a low growl could be heard from a distance.

 The silhouette of a small man could be seen from the trees. What little light the twilight hours gave, Furlan could see who that silhouette belonged to. His Beta, Levi.

 Furlan backed away as Levi walked over to the two, Levi had seen it all and he was not impressed "I think you should leave the rest of her care to me from now on." Levi glared at Furlan.  

The boy gave a small nod, keeping his head down as he walked passed Levi "It won't happen again, I promise."  Furlan said softly.

 "Oh, I know it won't, you aren't to come near her again, you got that." Furlan knew that Levi's words were not to be taken lightly.

 

Levi crouched down in front of his sister and sniffed her, Judging by her scent she was in the midst of her heat cycle. It was a bad decision on Levi’s part for thinking he could leave Furlan alone with her and expect him not to be affected by it. Levi let out a sigh and laid the rodent down next to her.  

"Nghh.." Isabel slowly began to stir, her eye lids tightened together while her nose twitched. "Big Bro?" Was the soft call she gave as her eyes adjusted to Levi’s form.  

"It hurts..." Isabel mumbled and curled into herself.  

Lee gave a sympathetic looked before moving behind her and pulling her close to his chest. "It's ok, it will get better with time." he kissed the top of her head. He smiled down at her and put the rodent in front of the girl's face. "I brought you a little something." He said.

 Isabel's eyes widened with joy and she got up to pounce on it. She tore into the rodent "This is the best, big bro~" she said happily with her mouth full, making her words sound muffled up.

 Levi put his hand on the girl's head "Hey, don't talk with your mouth full, no one wants to see that." he softly.  

"Sorry." she smiled and put her hand against her mouth when she realized she did it again. "Oops." she mumbled before glancing over at Levi as he ruffled her hair.  

"Just, Try better next time." he laid down beside her and put his arm around the girl's waist. "You should rest up now, I won't let anyone come near you." he added

 Isabel had absolutely no idea what Levi was going on about. She gave a small sigh and laid back down next to him "Okey." she pouted before laying her head on her hands.  

As Levi watched over his younger sister, he soon rested his head on her shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

\------

 

A few days had passed and Kenny had started to become more on edge. With each scouting mission, Kenny began to see evidence of another pack trying to make a home here. Marked rocks and trees, Blood splatted from a kill, and tracks left in the snow. What made matters worse that all of this was on his turf. "Those lil' thieves, thinkin' they can jus' walk right on in and take me territory." he growled as he stroked one of the trees that had been recently marked.  

Kenny had followed the freshly made tracks, leading him to the Survey Corps Pack in the midst of a hunt. The pack was much more larger than Kenny had predicted and he watched from a safe distance to observe the pack's strength. He crouched down, one hand pressed into the snow, his other hand prepared to grabbed the knife tucked in his belt.

 Six of the pack's members had successfully rounded up and cornered a herd of buffalo. Once the pack had blocked off all routes of escape, two of the wolves, a reddish-brown and a pale yellow coated wolf worked on wounded a young calf.  

Levi had noticed Kenny's distress and began to walk over to him with caution. He slouched forward when he got closer "Kenny?" Levi said and crouched down next to him. Levi rested his arms against his own knees.  

"Ya know there's been a pack movin' within our territory." Kenny glanced hard at Levi.

 Levi responded with a soft nod "Yeah, I saw a wolf roaming the edge of our territory not that long ago. I guess he is from this pack." Levi stated.  

Kenny looked over at him and let out a growl, causing Levi to back up. "Ya saw a shifter and ya didn't come to me and report it?!" Kenny snapped.  

Levi fell back in the snow "I thought he was just a lone wolf. I didn't think too much into it. I guess I was wrong." Levi said.  

Kenny snarled and turned back to watch the hunt "Yeah, welp, now look at what happened." Kenny's eyes narrowed.  

Levi sat back up and watched the hunt as well, his eyes wandering around to look for Erwin. There was a small amount of disappointed when none of the wolves in the hunt didn't even resemble the wolf he saw the other day.  

_'Maybe he was just a lone wolf passing by.'_

 That thought alone had made his chest feel tight. He felt a bit shattered that maybe he might never see the other wolf again. The notion of caring for anyone he barely even talked to had given him a deep sense of shame.  

\----

 

Three wolves watched the pack from a distance, Keith, Erwin and a dark brown female named Hange. Alpha Keith had kept his two Betas close by him during this particular hunt.   "Ooh come on, Keith. Let us go in. It's already taken too long, plus it is boring just sitting here!" Hange said as they got up and did a spin.

 "I can't risk you getting injured, we don't know how dangerous this prey can actually be yet." Keith looked over at Hange, making them blush a little.

 It wasn't that hard for Keith to keep Hange relaxed, not when they would do just about anything to gain appreciation from him. Erwin on the other hand had been starting to show signs of disobedience.  

"The longer they play this game the more likely we will end up with casualties," Erwin looked over at Keith, "I say we should go in and end it now before someone gets hurt, Sir." Erwin stated.

 "Mike is on the attack with Nanaba, with the two of them on that calf it should go down easily." Keith stated, having faith that Mike, his most strongest wolf could take out that calf with ease.

 "But it isn't." the two males glared at each other.

 A yelp had broke their gaze as a wolf in the hunting party was thrown into the air by the buffalo's horn. The pack had now broke away with a few of the adults chasing them off.  

"We are ending this hunt now" Erwin growled and ran over to the pack.  

While the adults were distracted, Erwin charged forward to the mother and calf. The mother fled with her baby in tow and Erwin called out to Mike for help. Mike had pushed his way between the mother and calf, while Erwin grabbed hold of the calf's front leg, causing it to tumble over itself.  

When it was thrown into the snow, Erwin had pounced on it and tore into the flesh. Once it stopped struggle Erwin relaxed in the knowledge that his victim was finally dead. The herd watched from afar as the pack surrounded the kill and let out a rally howl to call over the rest of the pack.  

It wasn't just the herd of buffalo that stood in shock of the event but Levi too. The hunt had looked adrenalizing and he found himself watching in awe as Erwin took down the calf. Levi's face had turned red as he watched Erwin more and more, finding himself leaning forward.  

"Dat bastard, Takin' me prey like it belongs to 'em." Kenny let out a low growl.

 Mike rose his nose into the air, only now just noticing that there were two other wolves nearby. Not just that, one of them seemed to be available for breeding. He pranced to where his nose was leading him and Kenny and Levi backed up.  

"come on." Kenny gripped the handle of his knife, getting ready to fight.

 "Mike." Erwin called out as he followed close behind "What are you doing, get back with the pack." Erwin ordered.

 Mike gave a sideways glanced in the direction of the other shape shifters before shrugging it off "Not like I can have much fun with that anyway" Mike mumbled.

 'What is he on about?'   Erwin blinked when he smelt the air.

_'Levi?'_

 He hadn't forgotten about the shifter he met a couple of days ago. He could never forget his scent, his abnormal style of hunting, his fight and a beauty he could not compare to anyone else he had met.  

So instead of heading back with Mike, Erwin slowly followed Levi's scent. Levi, getting a little worried at the approaching male looked to his alpha to get told what they should do. Kenny leaned over to Levi and sniffed him.

 "Hey Hey Hey!" Levi backed away from Kenny "Don't sniff me like that, it's creepy!"  

"He's after ya," Kenny smirked as he got an idea "Dis might jus' work to our advantage."  

He pulled Levi close and leaned in to whisper "Ya gonna lead dat alpha on. Get him to follow ya and I'll do da finishing blow." He pulled out his knife, suggesting to Levi that he had planned on stabbing Erwin.

 

\------

 

While Kenny was off hiding, Levi sat atop on of the rocks as Erwin came closer. Erwin had used the edge of the rock to stand up on two legs, putting his front paws against the rock as if he was about to attempt a climb.  

Levi sat up with one knee to his chest as he watched the other with a disinterested looked. He placed a hand on his knee and rested his chin against it.

 "So you are back again? What do you want now shit face." 

 Erwin looked over at Levi with a shocked look on his face. He never really got an insult like that. The wolf let out a soft chuckle in response and Levi perked up at it.

  _'Did he just laugh after being insulted?'_

 Erwin wagged his tail as he began to climb the rock. Levi looked over to where Kenny was, wondering if he was going to come out and save him if Erwin got too close. Levi's breathing quickened and he started to position himself in a way where he could get up and flee if he needed to.  

Once Erwin had noticed Levi's discomfort, he dropped down on the spot, trying to do everything he could to show Levi he was not a threat.  

"So, you like that human form don't you? I have noticed you use that form quite a lot."

_'Has he been spying on me?'_

 Levi turned his head away and snarled. It seemed that this wolf had a few creepy traits that gave Levi the shivers.  

"It's survival, you should be all for it." Levi said, still not looking at the other male.

 "I hate the fact that I need to change, even if it is to perform certain activities, I still hate taking the human form. Out here there is nothing to worry about so why are you using that form?" Erwin replied.

 Levi looked down at his own body and did questioned why he needed to use this form now. He was used to it, it made him feel comfortable, safe, like a security blanket.  

"It's none of your business why I prefer this. What are you even doing here anyway?" he growled a little before letting out a sigh. He had to keep the other wolf engaged long enough for Kenny to make a better attack.

 "I was hoping to see you again."  Erwin's tail swayed.

 Levi's face turned red at the realization that he was not alone in those feelings. It shamed him to admit it but he too had hoped to see Erwin again.

 He put his hands on the snow and shifted into a black wolf as he walked over to Erwin. When Erwin perked up, Levi knew he had the larger wolf's full attention.  

"Is that so? Is it really just to see me or are you looking for something else?" Levi said softly before rolling into the snow in front of the other. "You really don't think I wouldn't notice your intentions?"  

Erwin stood up fast, his breathing quickened at the sight of Levi actually trying to flirt with him. Erwin pressed his nose into Levi's neck and started to sniff him. Erwin's tail arched in the air when Levi didn't back away or make any statement of denying him. He nibbled a spot on Levi's neck that made the black wolf whimper and rise up against the bite.  

In that moment Levi had forgotten all about Kenny and the plan to assassinate Erwin.  

"I couldn't of hoped for a better response" Erwin nuzzled the spot.  

"Shut up" Levi snarled, showing he still had enough composer to pull away if Erwin did something wrong. Though the more Erwin nuzzled him in all the right spots, the more he found himself losing what was left of his will power.  

Levi had rolled onto his back as the tip of his penis emerged from the prepuce. His body heated up as he stared up at Erwin while displaying his own arousal.  

Erwin tail swayed in the air as he move over and licked Levi's sensitive tip. Levi's eyes widened as he yelp, the warm feeling of Erwin's tongue caused the black wolf to shiver. Levi pushed his paw against Erwin's shoulder, signaling him to stop.

 "Hey, wait a minute, That feels weird!" He whimpered and rolled onto his belly.  

Erwin backed up "Was it too fast?" He cocked his head.  

Levi didn't answer, he didn't really know what that was.  

_"Levi~"_

 The way Erwin said his name gave Levi a strange sensation running through him. The golden wolf laid down beside him, pressing the side of his body up against the smaller male's and licking Levi's muzzle.  

Levi leaned into him more as Erwin started the courtship from the beginning.

 "I am not going to leave my pack." Levi stated.  

Erwin nuzzled Levi's neck "I wouldn't force you if you don't want to. It is not like I am in any position to take a mate either. Still, no harm in the two of us having some fun, right?" Erwin murred in his ear.  

Levi groaned and got up "Yeah, No harm." he walked in from of Erwin and lifted his tail up. Erwin watched with a lustful gaze as Levi presented himself to him.  

"Levi"

 Erwin got up as well and walked over to him and sniffed his scent glans. Levi looked back at the other and waited for him to mount. What he didn't expect was the feeling of Erwin's tongue against his asshole.  

"Ah, Erwin..  what the hell?" He couldn't bring myself to get snappy, instead he whimpered and murred at the wonderful sensation running through his body.  

\---

 

It was now or never.

 With Erwin completely subdued by Levi's heat, Kenny came out from hiding and charged towards Erwin at full force.  

Erwin felt a shape pain in his left side before being pushed off the rock.  

_'Crap, Kenny'_

 "Stupid wolf, what da hell do ya think ya doin' with me Beta!" Kenny shouted from the top of the rock before jumping down to met Erwin at his level.  

Erwin rolled to his paws and looked over at Kenny. The pain came back again and Erwin looked to see that he had been stabbed.

_'So, this must be Levi's alpha?'_

"I am sorry if I have dishonored your pack. I'll be leaving then" Erwin turned and started walking away slowly.

 Kenny growled and charged towards the wolf again, tackling them into the snow. Erwin let out a yelp and Kenny's hand wrapped around Erwin's muzzle to keep him from calling out to his pack.  

"Ya come into me territory, steal me food, mark me land and now ya tryin' to steal me Beta" Kenny growled.

 Erwin having no other choice, changed into his human form to make the fight a little more fair.

 While Erwin didn't match Kenny in height, he was certainly broader formed. Kenny wouldn't be able to match Erwin's strength in this fight, but the skill they did need was on Kenny's side. Kenny being much lighter was able to move faster, as long as he could make a strike and dodge the other's attack, Kenny would win this fight with ease.  

What Kenny didn't count on was the fact that Erwin was a skilled fighter himself, while he didn't have the speed Kenny did, he had the skills to defend each blow and find the chink in the armor. Kenny was much older than Erwin and knew that the muscles and bones wouldn't flex as well as it would in a younger figure.  

Kenny's flaw was that he had very little experience taking weight, as seen by his stance during a fight. Erwin had seen Kenny's issue, he was all bark and no bite. He prided himself in looking the part but didn't bother to train or truly earn the fear he had achieved over the years. Kenny was weak without help of a weapon or a pack.  

Erwin allowed himself to be stabbed the second time, using the few seconds he could when Kenny would become slow when pulling out the knife. Erwin growled in pain but continued with his plan to disarm Kenny.

 Erwin took hold of Kenny's wrist and twisted it until he heard a snap. Kenny let out a howl of pain, echoing throughout the area. Kenny dropped the knife and while still blinded by the pain, Erwin took the opportunity to knee the other in the gut. 

 Levi's eyes widened and as much as he hated the idea he knew that Kenny was the key to his survival. Levi jumped into the fight and tackled Erwin to the ground. Erwin didn't fight back as he allowed Levi to bite and claw at him.  

By the time Levi was finished, Erwin in face and chest was a bloody mess. His shirt had been torn and splattered in his own blood. His blond hair was a messed up with a few of the strains sticking together from the blood and sweat. As Erwin panted and stared up at the black wolf, Levi couldn't find the anger to just end Erwin's life right then and there.  

Kenny growled and held his wrist tightly "Kill him" the alpha ordered.

 Erwin continued to stare up at Levi with admiration. "Go ahead, if it will make your father proud of you," Erwin stated. "I won't deny you your glory, you beat me and I surrender." He added.

 Levi looked away and backed off "come on, Kenny. Let's go back." he looked over at Kenny and turned back into his human form.  

Kenny looked over at Levi and made the order again "I said, kill him!" Kenny barked.  

Levi walked passed the alpha "If he bothers you so much," Levi glanced darkly at Kenny "Then did it yourself." Levi ran off into the heart of his territory.

 

 Kenny looked over at Erwin as the blond started to stand back up, preparing for another fight with Kenny.  

"Tsk, Take dis as a warnin', brat. Leave me territory or next time I'll kill ya" Kenny threatened before walking away.

 Erwin watched the alpha leave and grabbed hold of his stab wounds. He needed to get back to his pack before he passed out or worse, die from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for any kind of criticism to help get better at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes a chance, moving to power with faith that his pack will follow him. With such a raise in ranking he wishes to claim a mate

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**

Mike had stayed behind long after the pack had filled themselves up on the kill. The pale wolf had taken a large part of the rump and guarded it, awaiting for his Beta to return. By the time the Omega was finished Mike had started to become concerned.

_'It shouldn't take this long to have a small fling.'_

He lifted his nose to the air above him and took a whiff, hoping his astounding sense of smell would pick up on Erwin's scent. Mike looked down at the chunk of meat he had ripped off from the carcass and questioned if he should go off to find his Beta. Scavengers would surely come to steal the meat if Mike left it behind, but he had no choice.

'Sorry, Erwin.'

The pale-yellow wolf trotted to where he last saw Erwin and hoped he could pick up any trace of him there.

'If he did go after that wolf in heat, then he shouldn't be too far away.'

As Mike continued through the snow, he saw a human-like figure walking towards him slowly. Mike's head lifted and his ears perked up, giving the human his full attention. One whiff of the man's scent told Mike that the man was Erwin and immediately bolted forward.

 

Erwin's vision was too blurry to recognize his friend running towards him. He stared at the pale wolf and applied pressure to his open wounds with his hand and arm "Levi..." he mumbled before falling onto his knees.

"Erwin!!" Mike shouted.

Mike leaped through the snow, shifting into his human form to take hold of Erwin. The taller man put his arm around Erwin's waist to help pull the man back onto his feet. Mike took Erwin's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders so Erwin could use his body for support. Erwin allowed himself to lean on Mike while Mike's free hand pressed up against Erwin's wounds.

"What happened?" Mike interrogated.

Erwin let out a groan and closed his eyes tightly "Alpha, He had an Alpha." Erwin hissed out from the pain.

  
It didn't take much for Mike to understand, Alphas would fight without a second thought if another wolf attempted to mate with a member of their pack. Erwin was just another idiot who was so caught up in his own hormones he did not notice the dangers around him.

"Come on, Let's get you to Hange, they will fix up that wound."

Erwin rested his cheek on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry for worrying you." Erwin smiled a little before letting out a grunt of pain when they started to walk forward. The more he moved around the more the wound only opening up due to the muscles in his abdomen flexing and stretching.

"Erwin Sir, should I carry you?" The taller blond asked and Erwin suddenly pulled away from the other male.

"No Mike, I can walk on my own" Erwin glared off into the distance, keeping the destination of their territory in his sights. The campsite was not too far away and Erwin didn't want to have his comrades go out of their way to help him. Especially when it was his fault for not keeping his senses alert enough.

The two were in a struggle, Erwin trying to pull away while Mike tried to keep Erwin close to him. In the end, Erwin came out victorious as Mike finally gave in to the man's efforts. Mike did stay close behind his friend, watching out for a moment when Erwin might lose balance or trip in his weakened state.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kenny fell down onto his knees and leaned his back against the tree.

"Dat stupid Alpha, Thinks he can beat me" Kenny let out a strained laugh.

Levi nodded, humoring his Alpha's delusions. He didn't want to damage Kenny's ego, knowing full well that the old male would do anything to prove his power, usually at Levi's expense. If it wasn't for him coming in between them, Erwin could have killed Kenny.

Levi kneeled down in front of Kenny and took hold of the man's hand to examine his wrist. He pulled up Kenny's sleeve and saw the injury had been a lot more worse than he originally expected. The Alpha hissed in pained when Levi touched the swollen area to feel for any bone fractures. The radius and ulna hand been crushed and dislocated from the wrist joint. He had to give his Alpha credit for taking the pain the way he was.

This was a huge setback for their pack and Levi had started to blame himself for not ending the fight faster. With an injury like this and no way to properly treat it, it was likely that the injury would only get worse.

Levi looked away at the thought of not being able to fix his Alpha's injury and concluded that they would need to go to the humans for help.

"Kenny, we need to get you to a hospital, your wrist is shattered and one of the bones are dislocated."

  
Kenny growled and pressed further back against the tree, as if he was trying to distance himself from the tiny Beta.

"They'll lock me up and hang me if I go to 'em. Or they'll probably shoot me for bein' a shifter." Kenny's eyes narrowed at Levi.

He wasn't wrong.

Kenny had a bounty on his head and if Levi were to take him to the hospital, the humans would surely arrest him and put him on trail. If they happen to find out that Kenny is a shape shifter then they will just executing him, without trail and jury.

"Kenny. if we leave it untreated you could die." Levi stated.

But Kenny had already made up his mind, there was always a chance for it to heal but to allow himself to be at the mercy of the towns people he had wronged would lead to certain death.

"Jus' wrap me damn wound up, brat." Kenny growled and Levi let out a dissatisfied sigh before taking off his cravat and wrapped it tightly around the Alpha's wrist. He hoped it would work well enough for it to heal over well.

 

The two of them sat there for a few minutes before Kenny started to sniff a little. His eyes darkened as he stared over at the smaller man and Levi glared back at him, questioned why his uncle looked so mad.

Kenny leaned forward and nuzzled Levi's neck, causing the young male to roll onto the snow in a submissive manner. His eyes widened and he put his hand on the area of the neck that Kenny had just rubbed.

"What the shit, Kenny?" Levi barked

Kenny frowned as he looked down at Levi, a look of utter disgust showed on the old Alpha's features "Ya smell like him... go bath and get dat scent off of ya." he growled.

Levi got up onto his feet and brushed the snow off his clothes. "Whatever you say." He murmured and walked off.

Once Levi was far enough to be out of Kenny and the rest of the pack's sight. Levi stopped walking and placed his hand on his neck, the same spot where Erwin had nuzzled and brushed his scent onto him. The thought of still being stained by Erwin's scent had made him shiver as his body heated up.

'His scent is on me?' The young shifter could swear he could still feel the other male's muzzle against his neck, the heat of wolf's body pressing up against his, the sensation he got when the other male nipped him.

Levi closed his eyes and thought back to the events from a few hours ago. He clenched down on his neck and let out a small whimper.

_'I don't wanna lose his scent.'_

The thought was horrifying, he would never act this way about anyone, he would never want any other scent on him than his pack's, any other time in the year he would of found this disgusting. So why did he react like he did when Kenny tried to scent mark him and get rid of Erwin's smell.

' _Fuck.'_

Levi had a feeling he knew why, and it didn't even disgust him at all, as much as it shamed him to realize that.

_'I want him.'_

 

\--------------------------------------

 

As Mike and Erwin made it back to the campsite, the wolves ran up to greet them both respectfully. Though the pack stopped in their tracks when they noticed their Beta male wasn't standing tall in his wolf form like usual.

 

"Quick, get Hange!" Mike ordered and a few of the pack members took off to find the Beta female and Alpha.

Mike slowly and carefully placed Erwin down to the ground and sat by the man's side. He made sure to keep pressure on the wounds and waited for Hange to get there.

It only took a few minutes for a human figure to come running over, chasing after two of the subordinate wolves Mike sent out. It was Hange, who was carrying a box full of first aid supplies.

Mike let out a sigh of relief as Hange dropped down to their knees and checked Erwin over.

"What happened to you, those cuts look pretty deep." They smiled as the poked the wound.

Erwin hissed at the touch, making it know to the Beta female that it was tender to the touch.

"Oh hush, you of all should know not to go and get yourself into fights, so what was it over?" Hange asked as they prepared to take out a blunt needle and thread.

"A bitch." Mike stated calmly and Hange glanced over at Erwin in surprised.

He didn't deny Mike's claim, in fact, his look changed from a painful expression to one of shame. He didn't enjoy the fact that a single shifter had put him in such a blissful state, even to the point where he didn't recognize dangers around him.

"Erwin, I need you to listen to me, this needle is thick and blunt, no matter what, try and keep that form up. I don't want to have to cut at your fur just to stitch your wounds up" Hange stated.

Erwin gave a nod as Mike to hold of Erwin's hand, letting the smaller blond squeeze it tight.

As the needle pierced into the man's flesh, Erwin gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead into Mike's bicep. As the blunt tool forced it's way into his muscles, causing intense pain to surge through his body. With each penetration into his flesh, Erwin couldn't stop himself from tensing up.

It was hard to keep himself together as his form was already beginning break. His ears grew longer, his irises enlarged, his tail grew out, his teeth became shaper and his nails grew long and thick.

"Erwin, hold on a little longer." Hange encouraged the wounded man to keep his form sturdy.

Erwin let out a growl and tightened his grip on Mike's hand.

"Erwin..." Mike looked down at his friend with a pitiful expression.

_'Don't look at me like that'_

To show any kind of weakness to his subordinates was utterly humiliating. What made it worse was that his best friend looked down at him with those pitiful eyes, it killed him to be pitied.

By the time Hange had finished closing up and cleaning the wounds, Erwin was panting heavily, his forehead wet from sweat and his eyes showing traces of tiredness.

After the fight, the walk back to the campsite and the pain inflicted by Hange, Erwin was completely exhausted. Mike let Erwin lay back down as the smaller blond slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"So, all this for a bitch, huh?" Hange looked up at Mike.

"Do you think he wants to leave us?" They added.

Mike was silent as he watched Erwin sleep. He didn't really want to think about a scenario where Erwin would leave them. He didn't want to believe Erwin would leave them for another shape shifter he had just met. But when Mike got a whiff of Erwin's scent, he realized the Beta male had every intention to mate. The stranger wolf's scent was all over Erwin, as if the two were already making claims on each other.

"Mike?" Hange broke through and gained Mike's full attention.

He breathed out and smiled warmly at them "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there." He said softly to keep Hange in a comfortable state of mind.

Their pack needed Erwin, given a choice, if Erwin were to leave, most of them would follow him without a second thought. That in turn will only cause a fight between their Alpha and Beta, if that ever were to happen.

Though Mike did have to admit, the pack looked like they were already at their wits end with Alpha Keith. So far it was Erwin that successful got them food, and while Keith did win over a few by finding the buffalo, their buffalo's herd population was too small to make them a regular food source.

Erwin was gaining favorably in the pack, a overthrow of Alpha Keith was inevitable, whether it be Erwin's claim to it or the pack's vote to put the Beta male in power.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was early evening the next day and Erwin was taking command of a hunt at a cattle ranch. Unable to participate in the hunt itself due to his injury, he barked out orders from the hill top. It was the perfect position to watch over the hunt and look out for any cattlemen.

Mike took the lead in the hunt, being the wolf to make all the strikes while the rest were used as targets or distractions for the mother cow. The battle went more smoothly than expected, the cows were nothing like the buffalo. While the mother did come at them from time to time, it wasn't enough to save her calf and it lead to Mike and a few other pack members do a quick take down of the calf with ease.

The Alpha and two Betas came trotting down the hill. The pack respectfully backed away, allowing for Alpha Keith to take his precision of the kill. Taking out the organs of the calf and leaving the rest for the Betas to pick at.

Hange let Erwin take first claim of the remaining organs, knowing that a healthy body would lead to a faster recovery.

But it seemed Hange wouldn't get their chance as the shouts of a man running towards them gave the shifters a fright. The pack scattered in every direction, while Erwin and Mike stuck together as they ran to the safety of the trees.

By the time the man had gotten to the carcass, the pack was well out of sight. The cattleman had dealt with these kinds of pests before, knowing that the shifters will most likely come back and finish eating their kill. He, having bottle of strychnine, quickly poisoned the carcass in three places. Satisfied, he left the calf and went but to his duties on the farm.

The pack did come back, just as the cattleman expect, but something about this situation didn't seem right to Erwin. A sharp growl from Erwin kept the pack at bay while Mike began to sniff out the strange aroma coming from the kill.

"It smells different, that's for sure."

Mike stated and gave Erwin a glance. His face was hard, he knew that scent well. He had seen the results of what would happen when it was digested.

"He poisoned it."

Erwin claimed and bit into the tainted flesh.

"Erwin, what are you doing!"

Mike barked as the pack started to panic.

Erwin pulled at the flesh and dropping it on the ground. He repeated this method until Mike couldn't smell a single drop of the poison in the food. Erwin left the carcass for the rest of the pack to eat.

The pack had claimed this as a successful hunt and with Erwin's actions, it served as a stepping stone for the young Beta male.

 

As the twilight hours set in, Erwin had once again taken off. Mike had noticed Erwin's strange behavior since they arrive here, but it was only now that he understood why. He began to follow Erwin, making sure he didn't get himself into anymore trouble. If Erwin got injured again and Mike had an inkling why, Hange would surely tear him to shreds.

Mike soon found Erwin standing on top of a cliff, peering down at something. The taller wolf walked closer with his head lowered "Erwin?" Mike called.

Erwin jumped from the shock before looking back at his friend, he let out a sigh and allowed for the taller male to approach. Once he was side by side with Erwin, he looked down to see a group of shifters relaxing by a fire.

They had built a fireplace and used human tools to create their food. In this case, they were melting down ice in a tin pot to make water and bring it to a boil.

Mike looked over at Erwin, whose eyes didn't leave the small male that was laying on his back, resting by a young female. Mike's noise lifted to the air above him and he began to sniff. It was the wolf he smelt yesterday. There was no doubt in his mind. His ears flicked and he turned to Erwin.

"That's him isn't it." Mike asked.

Erwin closed his eyes and nodded.

Mike looked over at the shifter, there was nothing special about how he looked. He had a small stature, at least from what he could see as he compared him to the other members of the pack. But still, the way Erwin looked at the small man, like there was nothing more handsome in the world other than him.

Mike had felt a little selfish, he wanted Erwin to stay and help them so badly, but he was ignoring what Erwin wanted. He wanted to give his best friend a chance at happiness.

" If you want to leave, it's fine. We are fine." Mike stated.

Erwin's left ear and eye turned towards Mike, acknowledging the shifter's words. He turned his head to face Mike, his eyes soft and kind, a uncommon look that Mike rarely got to see.

"I can't, Mike. It's ok. Besides, I don't think he wants to either." Erwin said in a soft voice before looking back at the man of his desires.

"Winter is almost over, why don't you see for yourself what he wants." Mike smiled.

Erwin didn't answer back but Mike knew that the other male was in deep thought.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night, Levi had snuck off to be alone, moving far away from his pack and went into hiding. The last thing he wanted was for Isabel and Furlan to see or hear him. He loved them deeply, but trusting them was a different matter. Kenny had succeeded in making his pack fear him, even to the point of back stabbing each other if it meant saving their own skin. He hated to admit that he didn't trust his friend or sister to keep their mouths shut.

So, rather than give them a reason to tell Kenny on him, the small male took off into the forest alone. He kept within a thicket of trees that had survived the cold weather, the leaves blanketed by the fallen snow.

He got into position and started to blush, he had wanted to relieve himself for hours now. It didn't help the fact that he was so fixated on the golden wolf that he was even begun to imagine the other's presence. He felt like he was slowly going insane, his heat only making it worse.

'It will be all over soon, then I wouldn't have to deal with these stupid feeling anymore.' He thought to himself.

In Levi mind, It was all his heat's fault. It was his in built instincts that wanted Erwin as a mate. He knew nothing about Erwin, his most attractive features were mate material. Strong, Intelligent and brave, having pups with him would grantee his own genes get passed on to another generation. It was just his heat talking, a wish to find a mate and reproduce with the best specimens.

Once his heat was over, all feelings towards the other would disappear. He can survive this, just a few more days and it will all be over.

Levi took a deep breath and exhaled, he moved his hand down to his stomach and tucked it under his shirt. Erwin's hand would be bigger, nonetheless he still imagined the touch came from the tall blond.

_'You smell so good, Levi.'_

Levi groaned and leaned back against the tree truck. The voice in his head coached him to move his hand lower. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he got up on to his knees and began to remove his pants.

Having this form did benefit him a lot, unlike a wolf, he was able to move his hands to parts of his body that would be impossible in his natural form. He had learnt a few years back what a pair of fingers could do. Since then, Levi was perfectly fine with being mateless.

But now, that shape shifter had stirred him up in ways he never could have imagined.

" _Erwin~_ "

Levi moaned, blurting out the man's name as he slipped a finger into his asshole. His face turned red and he bowed his head in shame. His eyes closed tightly and he gritted his teeth, trying to fight back the urge to howl out for the other.

"I want it so badly" Levi whimpered under his breath.

_'faster, Levi. Do it for me'_

Levi moaned as he thrust his finger in and out of his lubricating hole. He added a second finger and began to curl it up against a spot he had come to enjoy playing with.

"ugh.."

His penis pulsed, filling up with blood despite the fact it would be utterly useless in this situation. He didn't want to fuck anyone, he wanted to be the one to get fucked.

He still knew the pleasures his member gave him and he was quick to wrap his other hand around the muscle and pumped it.

_"E-eerw...inn"_

_Click_

A sound of twig breaking gave Levi a fright and he stood up ready to defend himself. He had forgotten why it was a bad idea to leave the safety of the pack. He sniffed the air, it wasn't a member of his pack and that fact had made Levi tense up.

He could see the silhouette of a tall figure hiding behind a dead tree. It was too dark to see what they looked like, but the form was human-like. He backed up to the spot where he hand left his pants, never taking his eyes off the creature. His hand felt around for his knife, his eyes narrowing at the man in front of him.

Success.

Levi found his penny knife and he took hold of the handle, pulling out the blade that was tucked into the wood.

"Levi, It is only me."

The man's voice sent shivers up Levi's spine.

' _It can't be.'_

Levi dropped the knife and walked over to the figure. His voice, and the scent that came from him.

 

It was Erwin.

 

_'don't go near him.'_

his mind didn't seem to have any control of his body at all as he continued to move forward.

' _Erwin_.'

He grabbed the man by the shirt and pressed his head against the blond's chest. He could hear the other's breath hitch as Erwin took a deep breath.

"Levi? W-wha were you... doin' to yourself?" Erwin tried to talk but found it hard with Levi pressed up against him like that. The smell of the smaller male had hit Erwin's senses hard, making him feel light headed again. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the strange sensation Levi was giving him.

 

Levi, meanwhile, was a mess, completely engulfed by the heat, he breathed heavily and tightened his grip on Erwin's shirt, trying to pull it off with what strength he could muster up.

"Did you like it, Erwin?" He looked up at the tall male.

Erwin's facial features were emotionless as he tried to process what he had just seen.

Levi didn't like the silent response he got so he tried again, making his desires more clear.

"Erwin, I want you inside me." Levi moaned.

He felt Erwin's hands on his shoulders and Levi grew hotter. His eyes closed as he melted in the man's hold.

 _'Yes_.'

" _Levi_."

 _'Do it_.'

"Will you wait for me?"

Levi's eyes shot open and he looked up at Erwin with a questionable look.

"huh?"

"We can't do that right now. But if you give me time I will claim you as mine." Erwin stated.

Levi pulled back "I need you right now!"

"I want to have you by my side for more than just a season. I want you to be my Alpha."

Levi's eyes widened at the thought, the highest position of power and Erwin as a mate was an offer too great to pass up. But he knew what that would cost him, one of the reasons he never become a lone wolf was because of Isabel and Furlan.

"My Sister.. My friend.. I can't abandon them."

"They can join my pack, no one in my pack is related by blood, they will fit in fine."

Levi's worries washed away and he pressed up against Erwin once again.

"Claim me now, why should I wait?" Levi asked.

"I am a Beta, that's why." Erwin stated.

Levi's eyes widened and he looked up at him.

 _'He is a Beta?_ '

"How do you even plan to gain a Alpha status anyway?" Levi looked back up at him. When he didn't get an answer he started to pull himself out of Erwin's grip.

While there was a chance for Erwin to gain leadership of the pack, It seemed unlikely to Levi that it would happen any time soon. Erwin's words and actions only convinced the smaller male that the promise was questionable.

When Erwin saw Levi creating some distance between them, Erwin took a step forward.

"It will take some time, yes, I would admit that. I have no interest in overthrowing my Alpha through a fight. I prefer the pack to vote me into the position." Erwin stated.

'He would rather wait for something that may never happen? '

Levi let out a frustrating growl

"And what makes you think they will?" Levi's brow arched.

"Because, there have been a few instances where they have openly fought with the Alpha's survival strategies. It won't be long until the have had enough." Erwin stated.

Levi turned away, It was a pointless wish. Sure he didn't know much about the in and outs of Erwin's pack but he doubted an overthrow will happen anytime soon.

"Just don't.." Levi eyes kept to the ground.

"Don't tell me stuff like that, just do me already." he growled. "You don't need to bond with me, you don't need to make empty promises like that. I don't mind mating, but don't get my hopes up, don't talk shit to me like I am some bitch you just want to get your cock in!" Levi added.

Erwin was taken aback by the man's words. What was stranger was the fact that Levi was beginning to remove the remainder of his clothes.

"You don't need to talk shit to me to get inside me, Erwin" Levi's hand moved up the blond's chest "I want this just as much as you do. I don't care if you just want me once or a million times in the future. I need it now, Erwin. I am boiling up." Levi moaned.

"Levi..."

Levi pulled the man down by the shoulders so he was low enough to lick the man's lips.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and nipped at his neck, making the small shape shifter cry out in pleasure.

_"I promise you, you will be mine."_

_'Don't say that.'_

"Think of this as insurance."

' _Just fuck me.'_

Levi pulled away "Insurance huh?" The tiny man smirked. "Ok, Let's see what you are made of." Levi changed into his wolf form and ran off, encouraging the other to chase him.

It was a common game during courtship, a chance for the female, or in this case a herma male, to what their partner persistence and stamina.

With Erwin's injury, he questioned how long he would be able to play this game, but as instincts kicked in, Erwin turned into his own wolf form and chased after the small wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder  
> A herma is shifter that can breed with the same sex
> 
>  
> 
> Criticism is always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**

 

Levi led the large wolf far out of his own territory, taking Erwin through familiar grounds of the rocky mountains. The canyons in the area produced mazes that Levi had mentally mapped out well in his more younger years.

What a better place to test Erwin than in these canyons.

 

Erwin had even lost Levi on a few occasions, but with a few sniffs, he would successfully be back on the small wolf trail. While Levi was faster he couldn't keep the speed up for long and Erwin would usually get close enough to catch the Levi. If it wasn't for Levi's swiftness and interest in the game, Erwin would have succeeded.

 

But Levi kept this game up longer than necessary, which led to his own exhaustion. He was already panting hard and they hadn't even started anything yet. What made things worse was that Levi couldn't find Erwin anywhere. Even sniffing around was useless as they had come through this particular passageway multiple times during the chase.

 

_'Maybe it was a bit too much effort for him.'_

 

Levi knew that the larger wolf had been injured and a sinking feeling of dread washed over him at the thought that Erwin had given up. Levi swallowed the fluid that built up in his mouth and walked back to where he came from. Hoping to at least spot the other Beta still tracking him along the way, he didn't care about the game anymore. He just wanted Erwin.

 

He started to pant once again, more from the stress of the situation than from exhaustion. He couldn't find Erwin anywhere and he let out a small whimper as he panted. This was not how Levi wanted it to end.

 

  
But a shock came when he felt a heavy amount of weight land on his back. The black wolf let out a yelp and began to roll over to get whatever it was off of him. Once he was laying on his back, he looked up to see the golden wolf staring down at him. Erwin lowered his head and touched Levi's nose with his own. Levi let out a small growl and used his hind leg to press up against Erwin's stomach and push him off.

 

"Don't scare me like that." Levi snarled with frustration as he rolled over onto his belly.

 

Erwin, seeing he might need to earn make-up point, dropped down, trying to stay as low as he could and crawled over to Levi and licked his check. The black wolf mouthed Erwin's muzzle before pulling away and rubbed his head against the bigger wolf's chest. Levi felt a warm feeling build up inside of him.

 

Erwin looked down with soft eyes as he watched Levi rub his head up against him. It seemed he had earned those make-up points pretty fast. He heard a groan coming from the smaller wolf before Levi pulling away.

 

"Erwin, I thought I lost you back there." the tiny wolf said before getting to his paws.

 

He walked to Erwin's side and began to press up against him, rubbing his full length against Erwin's side as he walked along. Erwin grew hot at the contact and his heart started to speed up. Erwin perked his ears watched as Levi's tail began to curl to the side. The large wolf stared as Levi presented himself to the other male. Erwin heard a desperate whimper coming from the black wolf. Erwin was so in awe of the other that he didn't even properly respond in time. He got up in a hurry and went over to the black beauty.

 

"It wasn't that hard to figure out where all the shortcuts were. Especially when you yourself kept using them to your own advantage." Erwin said in response to what Levi said.

 

It seemed Erwin truly was a fast learner if he was able to map out the land so quickly. Levi couldn't help but add Erwin's thinking skills to the list desirable traits. It made Levi more submissive when he thought about Erwin's genes being worth passing down with his own.

 

As Erwin went behind him, Levi lifted his tail up more. Erwin sniffed the scent glands and his body shivered. Levi's scent was intoxicating. He was able to smell everything about the small wolf just from these scent glands. The one that got him stirred up was the smell of Levi in the peak of his heat.

 

Erwin's arousal began to show as the tip of his member started to emerge from the prepuce. He groaned and started to lick at Levi's hole, causing the small wolf to yelp in shock.

 

Levi remembered the feeling from the last time Erwin did it and it still sent shivers up his spine. It was an amazing feeling but he imagined that he could feel better if Erwin just got on to of him and mated with him.

 

"E-Erwin, just mount me already" Levi tried to encourage with a flag of his tail.

The golden wolf had rested his head on Levi's back before proceeding to mount. He moved on top of the other fully and pressed his hips against Levi's backside. Levi could the tip of Erwin's member poke at him, though he missed Levi's entrance with repeated attempts. Relying on instincts wouldn't work as Erwin quickly realized Levi was smaller than the average female. He himself was larger than most males which meant he had to lower his hips more. Levi let out a whimper and the muscles in his back legs began to trembling. Erwin was finally positioned correctly and prodded at Levi's entrance, only to have Levi's hind collapse under the heavy weight. Erwin pulled away, thinking Levi had a chance of heart.

 

"Everything is okay, right?" the golden wolf asked as he moved to Levi's side.

 

Levi didn't know if he would be able to handle Erwin's weight during the long mating period. With Levi being as small as he was, taking the larger male's weight would be an issue for him. The few attempts of penetration had told Levi there was going to be problems due to their size difference.

 

 _'How were females about to do on a regular basis?'_ Levi questioned.

 

Levi body had changed into his usual form as he rolled over and sat in the snow. "Erwin, you are too heavy." he said bluntly. He pulled his knee up against his chest and stared at the wolf with emotionless eyes, as if the situation didn't even bother him that much.

 

Erwin moved forward between Levi's legs as he too took on his human form. His hands were placed in the snow at both sides of Levi's waist. As Erwin moved over him, Levi placed a hand on the other's chest.

 

"You prefer this anyway, don't you?" Erwin asked. "I can accommodate." Erwin assured. If Levi preferred to do it in this form then he didn't want to stop him.

 

Levi's hand moved up to Erwin's bolo tie and pulled it off from around his neck. Erwin watched as Levi started to undress him. He started to unbutton Erwin's shirt, getting a peak at the muscular form underneath. Levi couldn't hide the blush once he pulled off the shifter's clothes. Erwin wanted to lean down and nuzzle Levi's cheek, thinking about how hot Levi's cheeks would feel against his own. Levi leaned forward to kiss Erwin's lips, giving the other a bit of a shock at the strange display of affection.

 

When Levi pulled away he saw that Erwin's face wasn't what he expected. Making him think Erwin had never been kissed before. "it's a kiss." he said before tilting his head to the side "Don't you like it?" Levi asked.

 

Erwin looked down at the man and smiled a little "Just... not used to it, that's all.".

 

Levi smirked and pushed Erwin back so that he was in a sitting position. Levi's hand moved to the taller male's cheek and caressed it as he proceeded to kiss him again, this time he pushed his tongue into the man's mouth. Erwin's eyes widened at the unexpected invasion as Levi deepened the kiss. He couldn't deny that taking control of the situation felt arousing, he kept surprising Erwin with these human mating techniques.

 

The black haired man finally pulled away to allow them both to catch their breath. Erwin was in a daze while Levi moved onto his lap and straddled him. Levi made sure he was positioned perfectly to help stimulate Erwin's genitals. It seemed to have succeeded because the moment he began to move his hip, Erwin started to moan. The growing bulge in his pants was also an indication of how aroused the large male was.

 

"Levi... that-" Erwin was silenced with another kiss as Levi rubbed up against Erwin's crotch with rapid movements.

 

Erwin choked out a moan and his hands took hold of Levi's waist. Levi could feel the tension in the man's touch, gripping him tightly as he helped pull Levi down and caused more pressure. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and broke the kiss to stare into the taller man's eyes.

 

"Levi... " The man was fighting the urge to push Levi into the snow and fuck him hard.

 

"Not that bad in this form now is it~" Levi commented before his hands went down to Erwin's pants. The small male got up on his knees and unbuttoned the other man's pants. Levi shoved his hand inside the shifter's trousers and took hold of the throbbing muscle.

 

"Levi!" Erwin barked as the warmth and tight grip of Levi's hand. It caused a strange sensation that Erwin had never felt before. In truth, the feeling was new to him as he never even touched himself. It was the first time his cock had gotten this kind of attention before and he only know realized what he had been missing out on. The touch encouraged the his member to grow larger as it pumped full of blood.

 

As Levi pulled Erwin's member out from the fabric covering it, he began to stroke it. Erwin gasped as Levi rubbed his thumb against the head before moving down, putting pressure on a line of muscle tissue on the underside of his penis as he stroked. Erwin's head tilted back as he let out a soft moan and his cock began to twitch at the attention.

 

Levi was pleased that his efforts had gotten this kind of reaction out of the other. Levi leaned forward and Erwin was expecting another kiss, but Levi's lips and nose brushed up against the large male's neck as he shifted his body into position.

 

Erwin could feel Levi's hard cock press up against his own and Levi began to rock his hips so their two members would side up and down against each other.

 

"Levi~"

 

"Do you like it" Levi moaned and bit into Erwin's neck.

 

"f-feels good"

 

Levi wrapped his hand around their cocks to keep them pressed up against each other as he began to move faster. Erwin in turn, bucked his hips in desperation, trying to gain more pleasure from the friction. Levi's head tilted back as Erwin thrust his hips up wildly, sending a wave of pleasure with each stroke.

 

"Erwin!" The small male moaned out.

 

The man was definitely a fast learner, with each thrust forcing out a moan from Levi. Erwin had moved one of his hands from Levi's waist and helped to stroke their cocks. The small male pulled his hand away and rested his arms over Erwin's shoulders, allowing the other to take control.

 

Levi didn't regret the decision as within a few moments, Erwin tightened his grip around their cocks, making the friction more intense. Levi gasped and he began to show signs of weakness. His form had shifted half way between a beast and a human. Long wolf-like ears perked forward to listen to Erwin's heavy breathing, a furry black tail that arched up and wagged with excitement, thick, long claws that pierced into Erwin's neck, shape canine teeth and intense wolf eyes that stared into Erwin's icy blue orbs.

 

Levi's thighs tightened around Erwin's legs and his body began to shiver.

 

"Erwin! I'm going to-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence, the shock of the snow hitting his back and the low growled that came from the larger man caused Levi to yelp.

 

Erwin had changed their position, hovering over Levi as he moved at a rapid speed. Levi's precum began to leak out and drip down onto his abdomen as his knot started to form at the base of his member. With the fast movement, some of Levi's precum spread between their members. It made the rubbing motion become smoother as Erwin moved back and forth with beastial-like thrusts. Levi's back arched up, pressing his chest up against Erwin's heated body.

 

"You feel so good~" Erwin groaned as he held the tiny man close to him.

 

Levi dug his claws into Erwin's back, unknowingly creating deep cuts in the flesh. Erwin hissed at the pain, feeling the string for a few seconds before his mind went back to the feeling of pleasure in his groin. The blond looked down at his partner, seeing ropes of precum getting pushed out from Levi's member. Erwin continued to help pump out the clear liquid, moving his hand against the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

The response that Erwin got was a sight more arousing than he could have hoped for. Levi called out Erwin's name, his back had arched up off the snow, his eyes rolled back as a feeling of bliss swept over Levi's face, his penis and knot began to grow in girth. Levi eyes rolled to a close and he started to shoot out a thick load of cum.

 

Erwin pulled away and watched as the panting male came into his hand. He watch Levi's tremble as he continued to shoot out his cum. Erwin smirked and started to jerk Levi off for the next couple of minutes until he pushed out every last drop. He didn't really expect Levi to warn out so quickly, and a remark on Levi's fertility came out of Erwin's lips as a joke.

 

"You finish faster than most wolves. Even your knot didn't grow that big. Is it because you are doing this with another male?" Erwin said as he pulled his hand away.  
Levi didn't seem at all bothered by the comment. Erwin's smirk grew bigger and he leaned down to whisper

 

"Is this your body's way of telling me you wanna be my bitch?" Erwin asked and Levi's face turned red. But what Levi's said next actually rub Erwin the wrong way.

 

"I am not exactly that fertile you know. No herma is. I would be pretty lucky if I ever get pregnant." Levi panted before he rolled onto his stomach.

 

Erwin didn't know how to respond to Levi's statement. Levi however, not noticing Erwin's disconnection, had positioned himself to press his ass against Erwin.

 

"Hey, you still haven't cum yet." Levi looked back at the blond, he laid down on his arms while his hips were elevated for Erwin to grab onto and mate with him.

 

Levi groaned when he didn't feel the pressure he was looking for and he let out a soft whimper to gain Erwin's attention.

 

 

"Mate with me, idiot." Levi ordered with a growl, feeling frustrated that Erwin had not even started yet.

 

"Levi, you are not fertile?" Erwin's voice sounded disappointed.

 

Levi's eyes widened.

 

 _'He is not going to back out now is he?_ '

 

 

"Hermas aren't that likely to produce offspring." Levi closed his eyes tight and snarled "W-What's it matter now anyway? This is just a fling." He reminded the other. If he got pregnant, good for him, if not, it would not be a huge lost.

 

Erwin let out a sigh and moved away from the other. Levi watched and felt panic build up in his stomach. He got onto his hands and feet and moved closer to Erwin. Erwin stared down at the other shifter as Levi positioned himself between Erwin's legs. Levi now had a good view of Erwin's cock, it was huge, fully erect and spotting a inflated knot at the base of his penis. At the tip was a thin, clear liquid that leaked out from the meatus. Levi was surprised that Erwin pulled away when he looked like he was close to exploding. Erwin looked a little hesitant but soon relaxed to the feeling of having Levi once again.

 

Levi rested his hands on each of Erwin's thighs and moved them apart to make more room for himself.

 

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked, though he had a few ideas of what Levi could be up to, with each thought of the different possibilities, it made his cock twitch with excitement.

 

Levi smirked and his head went down to lick at the tip.

 

"Levi~" The blond's breath hitched and he sat down on his knees, spread his legs wider to give Levi better access to his groin area. The heat from the man's breath and tongue had sent shivers up Erwin's spine, causing a pleasant moan that encouraged Levi to take it even further.

 

What Erwin got next was nothing he could even think up.

 

Levi's lips sucked on the tip for just a few seconds before pulling away with a popping sound. Levi glanced up at Erwin, only to find his face wasn't looking at him anymore but up at the sky. Erwin's head fell forward when he could no longer feel Levi's mouth around him. As Levi stared into Erwin's lust filled eyes, he lowered his head back down again to suck the large male's member once again.

 

Erwin closed his eyes and place his hand on Levi's head, gripping at Levi's hair as he was tempted to buck his hips into the shifter's mouth. Levi's tongue swirled and massaged the thick meat before he began to bobbed his head up and down. Levi moaned, causing a vibrating sensation to flow through Erwin's member.

 

_'Where did he learn how to do this?'_

 

Erwin didn't know what to make of it, a lot of what they did was not apart of their species courtship routine. He wondered if the strange sexual activities came from being in contact with humans.

 

'Had Levi learn all of this from a human?'

 

Erwin let out a low growl at the thought and Levi quickly pulled away.

 

"Don't you like it?" Levi asked.

 

Erwin looked down at the other and put his hand out to caress Levi's cheek. "It's nothing" he closed his eyes and smiled. It was a stupid thought and he needed to allow himself to enjoy the experience.

 

"Keep going, I like it a lot" Erwin cooed.

 

Levi went straight back to want he was doing, feeling comfort in the knowledge that Erwin didn't feel uncomfortable about this new experience. He took more in this time around and listened to Erwin's moans and shortness of breath to decided how fast he should bob his head and how much he should take into his mouth. He did know that there would be no way in hell he could get that knot in, the girth of Erwin's member was already a struggle for him to take in.

 

Levi felt the slick precum run down his throat and he knew Erwin was close to his climax. It wasn't just because of the amount of precum Erwin was producing, but the feeling of the muscle in his mouth throbbing, the sound of Erwin's moans, the tight grip in his hair and Erwin expression all told him that he was going to cum.

 

He pulled away, hearing a low groan from Erwin when he did. His hand quickly replaced his mouth as he began to jerk the taller male off. Levi placed his free hand around Erwin's nape and pulled his head down.

 

"Gonna cum" Erwin panted as he thrust into Levi's hand.

 

Levi leaned up and licked the shifter's lips before pressing their lips together for a deep kiss. Erwin moaned against Levi's mouth and took hold of the small male's waist. Erwin broke the kiss and moaned as he came in Levi's hand. Levi tightened his grip just behind Erwin's knot to try and simulate the mating process. His fingertips massaged the bulbus glandis as Erwin continued to pump out his cum.

 

By the time Erwin was done, the two of them were a panting mess. Erwin laid down next to Levi as the caught their breath after an exhausting night. As Levi closed his eyes, making himself comfortable in the worth of Erwin's body heat. It didn't last long as the blond pulled away and Levi groan from the loss of warmth.

 

Levi opened his eyes to see Erwin getting dressed.

 

"Can't you stay with me? At least tonight. My Alpha is too badly injured to get into a fight, even if he does find us" Levi insured.

 

Erwin looked over at him as he buttoned up his shirt. "I am risking a lot just to be out here, injured or not, Your Alpha will most likely try and kill me if he sees us. Sleeping with you would only leave me vulnerable to attack." The blond stated.

 

Levi had to rely on Erwin's instincts at this point since the logical part of his mind seemed hell bent on returning back to his own pack tonight.

"So you are going to leave me here alone, what if another shifter comes along?"

 

As expected, It got Erwin to stop what he was doing and glance over at Levi.

 

"Can't really return to my pack tonight, I smell like you too much. I could bath in the morning but right now I am too tired." Levi groaned. "It would be a shame if another male came along and actually mated with me." He stated.

 

Erwin came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Levi's torso, making the small shifter's tail wag gently. It had worked.

 

The two laid side by side in their wolf form with Levi sleeping soundly. He relaxed more in knowledge of Erwin watching over him. Erwin was alert throughout the night, resting with his head on Levi's back. His ears stayed in tune to his surroundings, even the patter of small animals was enough to gain the golden wolf's attention. He had never been this paranoid before. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the alpha finding them or another wolf getting Levi's attention if Erwin returned to his pack.

 

He let out a long sigh and laid his head back on Levi. His eye looked over at the little black wolf sleeping peacefully. The aftermath had quiet them down, Levi's heat didn't have as much of an effect as he did just hours ago. That or his season was over. Without the veil of lust clouding him. He was able to really admire the wolf.

 

Levi was a rare beauty.

 

His jet black coat stood out as wolf shifters were never this dark in color. It gave the impression that he was not entirely a wolf. Maybe a mixture of some black dog breed in his ancestry. Not that unheard of when the species are closely related.

 

He took the time to remember other features about the small wolf. One was when they first met, his agility allowed for a hunting style similar to that of a fox. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him at how odd Levi was. His personality however was one he couldn't quite put his finger on, and with the heat probably making his mind turn to desires of mating. Erwin doubted had met the real Levi yet. So far he had seen the small male fight him off, threaten him, make fun of him, seduce him and he had seen Levi at his most weakest point.

 

But it wasn't long until Erwin's mind thought back to something he blocked out.

 

_'Levi could be waste of energy as a mate'_

 

Erwin knew the thought was wrong, even after making the promise to take Levi as his. But at the end of the day, when Levi said he wasn't fertile. With the way their species was dwindling, it seemed selfish to have Levi as a mate if they couldn't get pups from it. His mind was conflicted as to what to do, over the past couple of days, he had come grow attached to Levi. But the idea that he couldn't have pass on his genes, one of their main missions in life. It tore him as he tried to figure out if he wanted Levi as his mate.

 

When morning came, Levi let out a groan of discomfort and he rolled onto his side, expecting to feel the other wolf close by. When the black wolf felt nothing but the cold air, he perked up and rolled back onto his stomach. Looking around, he saw no sign of the golden wolf, only faded paw prints in the snow.

 

Levi got to his paws and sniffed around, Erwin's scent was barely noticeable, telling Levi he left long before Levi woke up. The black wolf let out a growl

 

"Who needs him?"

 

He pranced off to get himself clean, the nearby lake would do well. It might be cold this time of year but it would do the job of getting Erwin's scent off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad to criticize my work. Especially when I need it to get better.


End file.
